The present invention relates to a heating device, particularly for ski boots.
Currently known are devices for heating ski boots by using electrical energy.
Boots including such known devices comprise an inner boot which comprises an electric resistance heater connected to one or more rechargeable electric batteries.
Such batteries are electrically connected to a socket for permitting their recharging, which socket is accessible on the boot, the supply of power to the resistance heater being allowed by operating a suitable switch.
The main disadvantage found in such known devices resides in the fact that the ski boot must be placed proximate to an external electric power supply, and that the user must use a battery charger in order to restore the functionality of the batteries.
A partial solution to the disadvantage of having to place the boots proximate to a source of electric power, is disclosed by copending U.S. patent application Ser. No 06/861.287 filed on May 9, 1986, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,359 wherein a structure of an item of footwear is illustrated which is provided with a seat adapted for removably housing a rechargeable battery, on said structure there being provided a suitable switch intended to selectively allow the supply of power to an electric resistance heating circuit inserted within said item of footwear.
Also in this case, however, the disadvantage arises of the need to use an external battery charger for connection between a power supply and the rechargeable battery.